This invention relates to dynamoelectric machines, and in particular to a lead guide for interconnecting external leads to the dynamoelectric machine, exemplified by conventional induction motors, for example. While the invention is described with particular reference to an AC induction motor, those skilled in the art will recognize its wider applicability.
A large volume of electric motors are sold either to original equipment manufacturers or consumers without leads for connecting the motors to an external power source. In general, this type of motor includes an outer enclosure including a cylindrical shell having end shields mounted to opposite ends of the shell. The shell contains a stator assembly and a rotor assembly, the latter being mounted on a shaft which in turn is rotatably supported by the end shields. In general, one of the end shields is designed to permit access, either directly or after removal of a cover plate, to a terminal board mounted to the motor. An opening is provided in the shell and external leads, connected to a source of electrical energy, are inserted through the opening. The external leads thereafter are electrically and physically connected to the proper side of the terminal board. The purchaser of the motor is responsible for the connection of the external leads. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the area through which the leads must be maneuvered is cluttered, as for example, by stator through bolts utilized to interconnect the end shields and the shell; by any centrifugal actuator which may be utilized in conjunction with a particular motor embodiment; by rotor fins utilized in conjunction with any particular rotor assembly design; by internal motor leads in motors prior to our invention; and by the winding end turns.
The invention disclosed hereinafter eliminates the possibility of interference between the external lead wires and any other motor components, and generally speeds electrical connection between the external lead wires and the terminal board of the motor. The particular motor embodiment illustrated also has a terminal board having a U-shaped, internal motor lead securing means associated with it. The securing means is used to engage the internal motor lead wires that extend between the motor windings and the terminal board, preventing the lead wires from interfering with any of the structural components of the motor illustratively described above.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide an improved terminal board structure having associated external lead guide and lead wire attaching means associated with it.
Another object of this invention is to provide a low-cost, simple to construct lead guide for a dynamoelectric machine.
Another object of this invention is to provide means for holding the internal lead wires of a motor winding in an unobtrusive manner.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.